The Ones We love
by blacksmoon
Summary: ...The things we do for... The ones we love. R
1. Default Chapter

**Pairings:** Harry/ Draco. Ginny/ Seamus. Remus/Severus

**Warnings:** slash, language

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** The things we do… for the ones we love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters but the plot is mine and only mine.

This story contains SLASH. Male/male relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.

If you do like it, please leave reviews.

The Ones We Love Chapter 1: **Prologue**

It happened right after Harry's 18th birthday. He came home earlier that day, because Ron and Hermione had something special planned for him. A late birthday present.

He walked into his apartment, grinning. He heard the voices coming from the living room.

He was ready for his surprise. But he was _not_ ready for what was about to happen.

Bunch of Aurors were in the room. He spotted Ron on the floor… crying? Next to him, lying on the floor, was a body. A female body.

"Oh my God…", he thought, making his way towards his best friend.

The red-headed boy raised his head and started sobbing again.

A wave of nausea washed over Harry. There, on his carpet, was his friend- Hermione Granger. Her brown eyes were wide open and… lifeless. Dead. She was dead.

Harry fell on his knees next to Ron and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt a familiar burning sensation in the corners of his eyes.

He yelled, demanding an explanation.

The Aurors told him that a group of Deatheaters had apparated in order to kill him, but found Ron and Hermione instead. Ron's been knocked unconscious and Hermione killed.

Tears fell freely from Harry's emerald green eyes. Someone was dead and once again it was his fault…


	2. The Malfoy Manor

**Pairings:** Harry/ Draco. Ginny/ Seamus. Remus/Severus

**Warnings:** slash, language

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** The things we do… for the ones we love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters but the plot is mine and only mine.

This story contains _SLASH_. **Male/male** relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.

Chapter 2: **The Malfoy Manor **

_You say we're not responsible, but we are_

The next day Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. The dark-haired boy and the old man sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry to hear about Miss Granger.", the Headmaster spoke finally.

Harry looked at him, his eyes dark with hatred.

"What would you know?", he hissed.

"I wouldn't. She didn't deserve to die."

"She died because of me."

"Harry, it's not your fault.", Dumbledore said calmly." People will die from now on. Girls, boys, children, men, women… You can't save them all."

Harry laughed bitterly.

"It _is_ my fault.", he said angrily. "If it wasn't for me, Hermione would be alive. If it wasn't for me, Sirius would be alive. If it wasn't for me, Cedric would be alive. So don't you tell me that it's not my fault!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes at Harry's outburst. He sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I wake up and hope it's all a dream. Sometimes I wish I've never been born. Sometimes I wish for Voldemort to kill me.", Harry whispered. "More people will die because of _me_! And I won't be able to stop it. And, in the end, I'll die too."

"No, you won't.", Dumbledore got up and leaned over the table. His blue eyes twinkled. "That's why you're here."

Harry scowled at his old Headmaster.

"What the hell are you talking about?", he asked, his voice shrill.

"I'm sending you to the Malfoy Manor."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with wild eyes.

"Are you out of your mind?", he hollered. "That bastard will kill me as soon as I get there!"

"Mr. Malfoy has agreed to train you for your upcoming battle with Voldemort. He will not kill you. He's my spy, and his house is very safe. You will go there this evening.", Dumbledore explained.

"You can't order me around!"

"Potter, get over yourself!", he heard a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and faced professor Snape, the Potions Master.

"Do you want to die?", the raven-haired man asked breezily.

"Ah… Severus.", Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Harry, professor Snape will be visiting you and Draco from time to time and sometimes even assist young Mr. Malfoy."

"You're both crazy.", Harry murmured.

"You can go to your apartment and pick up the necessary things. Come back here as soon as you do that. Alright?"

Harry got up, stepped into the fireplace, and was gone the next moment.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Albus?", Snape asked.

"Yes. He needs all the help he can get.", Dumbledore said tiredly.

0000000000

Harry and Snape walked through the great oak door, into the hall of the Malfoy Manor.

"This place is huge.", Harry exclaimed.

Snape snorted.

"Of course. What did you expect? A cupboard under the stairs?",he said sarcastically.

"Severus. Potter.", a drawling voice interrupted their discussion.

Both Harry and Snape turned around, to find Draco Malfoy smirking at them. He was a bit taller than a year ago("Damn him", thought Harry), his hair was longer, but the eyes remained the same- cold gray.

The blonde boy stepped forward, nodded at Harry, and shook Snape's hand.

"I suppose you can not stay, Severus?", Draco asked politely.

"No. Maybe some other time.", Snape smirked. "Draco. Potter.", and with that he apparated.

Draco turned to look at Harry.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, Potter.", he said seriously. "Since it's already late, we will start with the training tomorrow. But… I'll give you something to read for tonight."

"I won't take orders from you.", spat Harry angrily.

"Fine. Die then.", replied Draco grimly. "See if I care."

"Draco.", a woman's voice said. "Is that the way to treat our guests?"

Draco laughed. Harry looked confused. The woman stepped into the light and Harry recognized Narcissa Malfoy. He had only seen her once, in his fourth year. She was a very pretty woman, with blue eyes and long silver- blonde hair.

She smiled at the dark- haired boy.

"Hello Harry.", she said, her voice pleasant. "Welcome."

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy.", Harry said, making a small bow.

"ok, ok. Enough.", Draco interrupted impatiently. "Potter, Inks will lead you to your room. Are you hungry or something?"

"No.", Harry answered coldly. "Good night, Mrs. Malfoy."

The house elf led Harry up the stairs, and the last thing he heard was Draco's snort at Narcissa's comment how he was a nice boy.

00000000

The room was dark, but it was visible enough to see that a figure in the bed was tossing and turning in his dream.

Nightmares haunted Harry. His forehead was covered in sweat and from time to time he would whisper something incoherent.

"_Lily, take Harry! I'll try to stop him"_

_  
"Haaarrryy!"_

_Cedric's eyes. Sirius. The veil. Voldemort. Hermione. _

"_How could you let her die, Harry! It's all your fault!"_

"Ron… No…", muttered Harry.

"_You won't be able to save them all Harry…"_

"_Do you want to die?"_

"_Die then. See if I care."_

_Screams. Dead people. Flashes of green light. Blood. Dark Mark. _

"_Harry, help me!"_

"_Haaarrryy!" _

"Noooo!", Harry screamed and sat up in his new bed. He hugged his knees and sobbed. "Please… Oh God… Don't let them die… Please…", he murmured. He didn't fall asleep again that night.

0000000000000

_TBC… _


End file.
